Cole Wagner
Cole Wagner (b. 2036) is a Neyaphem mutant. He is the oldest son of Thunderwolf and Unknown Patel, and the grandson of Thundergod, Wolfsbane and Timeslip. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of Team Tarell. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gomamon. Cole is a member of the Darkholme, Munroe, Sinclair and Patel family. 'History' Early Years Cole is the oldest child of Kevin Wagner and Unknown Patel. Not much is known in this future only the things that Cole and his friends told there Parnets. At the age of 14 Cole got his first powers Electrokinesis and Atmokinesis,Cole trained with his grandfather Tom. Tom saw that Cole had proplams to control his powers so threfore he started to build a weapon to make it easier to ade in figth the waepon is made especially for his grandson Cole to channel his powers into the weapon(Amp) and get more control of it, thereby creating a much more efficient way of taking down enemies. Cole got better and better as the years went, four years later Cole got his third power and his younger brother Kristian got his first. Cole got the power to freeze time juste like his father and grandfahter. At the age of 17 Cole got a job as a bike courier. Generation X Shortly after he got his fisrt power he joind the new X-men team Generation X and took the code name Ligthning Storm to honer is great grandmother Strom(Ororo Munroe). 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Cole is an Omega-level Neyaphem mutant. Electrokinesis: Cole's primary ability is Electrokinesis. Electrokinesis gives Cole the ability to channel lightning in and out of his body. Also, with Cole's enhanced strength, he is able to fall from any height without harming himself. He can also charge himself with energy as he falls, creating a powerful explosion as he lands. Also, Cole is also able to effectively use hand-to-hand in combat, and can greatly improve the damage he can inflict by charging both of his arms with electric energy. Cole is also able to sustain more damage from his opponents. Cole is also able to use neuroelectric energy to his advantage, allowing him to extract a deceased individual's residual neuroelectric energy from their neurons' synapses to see the individual's final moments, and with the help of his Chronokinetic powers, Cole can create a faint outline (called an "echo") of the path taken by an individual tied to the deceased's cause of death. He can also use this to faintly see an image of where a deceased individual might have kept a hidden package. Cole is able to continuously conjure the "echo" of an individual through the use of his radar-like. He can also use this ability to locate nearby blast shards power sources. With Electrokinesis, after absorbing energy from a nearby electrical power source, Cole is able to fire a bolt of lightning out of his hands and onto any target he has it aimed to. This bolt will not only inflict damage comparable to a firearm, but will electrocute any body of water, killing anyone standing in it within several feet of Cole's target. This can be used to Cole's advantage when in the sewers, as enemies will often attack Cole while standing waist-deep in sewer water. Several variations of this attack include: a continuous chain of lightning (Arc Lightning), concentrate a massive amount of energy into a single bolt (Overload Burst), and also accurately aim and fire a lightning bolt (Precision). Cole is able to perform several attacks, such as the ability to fire a massive amount of concentrated energy that explodes on impact (Megawatt Hammer), and generate a shockwave. Cole is also able to grind through metal wires and railings (Induction Grind). Also, Cole is able to perform "touch-related" actions, such as "leeching" an individual's neuroelectric energy to instantly heal any damage inflicted unto him (Bio Leech), restraint a nearby individual with the use of electrokinesis (Arc Restraint). As time passes, Cole begins honing his skills and powers in New York. Cole retains most of his electrically based powers, including the Precision attack, while other powers have been revamped considerably. Cole's melee combat has been improved, now using a powerful electric baton instead of hand-to-hand (The Amp). Most notably, Cole's powers now evolve after performing several stunts and actions. The first evolution took place after Cole took down several Militia members, which granted him new powers. His primary ability evolved from blasting a single bolt (Alpha Bolt) to blasting three bolts at once (Pincer Bolt), and also able to gain other variations, such as the ability to blast a longer, stronger bolt (Magnum Bolt) and also the ability to blast a bolt that has a farther range (Artillery Bolt). Cole is also able to further evolve several of his abilities, including the Shockwave attacks. {C}Cole is also able to gain electrokinetic abilities that improve Cole's mobility, such as the ability to jump at a higher altitude while on top of a car (Car Jump). Abilities as a Ninja Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Cole's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, being able to use several high-level lightning-based jutsu without hand seals. Cole is also very experienced with water-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest water jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Cole has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the son of Kevin, the grandson of Tom, the great-grandson of Storm and Nightcrawler and the great-great-grandson of Mystique and Azazel, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Cole has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Embry holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Cole is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Embry is fluent in many languages including English, German, French, Japanese; he has extensive knowledge of Russian and Spanish. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Strength level Class (?): He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Mentioned by Embry, Cole is unable to use guns, for the gunpowder reacts to the electricity at the palm of his hand, heating it up enough for the gun to explode. However, Cole can use this to his advantage, as he is able to destroy mounted machine guns used by his enemies through the use of electricity, rendering them defenseless. Cheyarafim blood: Although Cheyarafim blood would heal any wound inflicted on any other being, the blood will actually cause further damage on Neyaphem mutants, should they attempt to be healed by it. 'Appearance' 'Equipment' Digivice: Cole carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gomamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Cole carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Reliability around his neck. This allows his Gomamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons The Amp: It is a metal, dual-pronged, baton that appears very similar to a cattle prod, used as a melee weapon, built and designed by Tom Wagner, made especially for his grandson Cole to channel his powers into it, thereby creating a much more efficient way of taking down enemies. The device is able to extend and retract whenever Cole draws and sheathes the device respectively. With Tom working on the device using metal found within the cruise ship they rode, it's initial appearance was a bit rustic, with several dirty areas around its handle and corners. Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Links *Cole Wagner/Gallery Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Kenyans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Neyaphem Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Germans Category:Azazel family Category:Darkholme family Category:Munroe family Category:Patel family Category:Atmokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Chronokinetics Category:Water Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2036 Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Electrical Immunity Category:Weather Resistance Category:Crest of Reliability Bearers